Diagon Alley
"A cobblestoned shopping area for the wizarding world, where Hogwarts students can purchase necessary supplies." —Description of Diagon Alley Diagon Alley is a cobblestoned wizarding alley and shopping area located in London, England behind a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Inside the alley is an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights. All items on the Hogwarts supply list can be bought at Diagon Alley. The alley is completely hidden from the Muggle world which is right outside of its boundaries. It is very large in area and essentially the centre of wizarding London. = History = Early history The Leaky Cauldron was present long before Charing Cross Road was even planned in the nineteenth century; its true address is number one, Diagon Alley, and it is believed to have been built some time in the early 1500s, along with the rest of the wizarding street. It is a popular historical theory that the second oldest building in Diagon Alley is Gringotts Wizarding Bank and that the other shops grew up around it.However, there is a possibility that Ollivanders is the oldest building, records dating back to the early fourth century B.C. When the Statute of Secrecy was imposed Diagon Alley was hidden by the use of many powerful spells of concealment. The then Minister for Magic, Ulick Gamp, agreed to give the landlord of the day present at the Leaky Caluldron responsibility for letting people into Diagon Alley from his back yard. In 1926, one of the shops in Diagon Alley was burgled with the help of a Four-Headed Bird. Harry Potter's early visits "There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon..." Harry Potter's first visit to Diagon Alley with Rubeus Hagrid marked his re-introduction to the wizarding world. Harry's first stop was Gringotts Wizarding Bank, where he encountered Goblins for the first time. After entering the huge, grand bank and explaining what they want to a goblin, Hagrid and Harry are taken by Griphook down to the vaults on a speeding cart, which makes Hagrid sick. First they stop at the Potter vault, then continue to the higher security Vault 713, where Hagrid gets the Philosopher’s Stone. After obtaining money from the bank Hagrid helped Harry shop for his school supplies and purchased Harry's eleventh birthday present, the snowy owl Hedwig, from Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry later names her Hedwig, a name he finds in A History of Magic. Harry also purchased his wand from Ollivanders. After trying out a large number of wands, none of which seem quite right, Harry is handed a holly and phoenix feather wand. Harry pays seven Galleons for the wand and leaves the shop. Also when visiting Diagon Alley Harry remarked that he wished he had more than one pair of eyes to be able to take in all the sights the alley has to offer. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys visit Flourish and Blotts to buy school books. They discovered that Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his new book, Magical Me. When Lockhart spotted Harry, he dragged him up in front of the camera with him and announced to the crowd that he would be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts for the up coming year. After Harry escaped from the spotlight, Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley got into a fight. Lucius used that moment to sneak the Diary into Ginny Weasley’s cauldron. During the summer before his third year, Harry spent several weeks in Diagon Alley, staying in a room at the Leaky Cauldron by night and roaming the street by day, marvelling at the incredible shops and the witches and wizards, in from all over the country, who came by to do their shopping. He does his homework out in the open, eats free ice creams, picks up his books, and repeatedly stops by Quality Quidditch Supplies to admire the Firebolt. Ron, and the Hermione are also staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione buys Crookshanks. That night, Harry overhears Mr and Mrs Weasley in conversation — and learns that Sirius Black is after him. Return of the Dark Lord "The colourful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them... A few windows were boarded up, including those of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. On the other hand, a number of shabby-looking stalls had sprung up along the street." Following Voldemort's return to power in 1996, wizards and witches no longer felt safe wandering out in public, and Diagon Alley changed dramatically. The once-crowded streets stood virtually empty, faces of Death Eaters plastered the fronts of once-bright shops, and street vendors popped up, hawking anti-Dark devices. Within another year and Voldemort's taking over of the Ministry of Magic, a large number of shops had closed, replaced by others devoted to the Dark Arts, and the street was filled with Muggle-borns who had been cast aside by the new system. Ollivanders and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour were closed. Presumably, after Voldemort's eventual downfall and the installation of Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister for Magic, Diagon Alley eventually returned to its splendour of old. Location Diagon Alley is accessible from Muggle London through the Leaky Cauldron, which is on Charing Cross Road, set between a bookshop and a record shop. The Muggles who pass by the inn seem to be "quite unconscious" of its existence.2 Knockturn Alley, a dark artefacts area, is an off shoot of Diagon Alley, as are the areas of Horizont Alley and Carkitt Market. Access "Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley." —Rubeus Hagrid introduces Harry Potter to the alley The entrance to Diagon Alley behind the Leaky Cauldron The entrance is behind the Leaky Cauldron in a small, walled courtyard with a dustbin. Diagon Alley can be accessed by tapping the correct brick in the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron (from the trash can, three up and two across). The wall goes in a small hole first but forms a large archway. It can also be accessed by Floo Powder and Apparition. There may be other entrances as well. Diagon Alley connects to a second, less reputable shopping district, Knockturn Alley. Community "Best thing about the shopkeepers here is that they're all honest." Inside the Alley is an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights; some even have tables out front with coloured umbrellas.9 Particularly during the days or weeks before school starts at Hogwarts, the location is packed with witches and wizards, though shops are open year-round as witches and wizards travel to the location for various goods. While the shops include many school-supply locations, there are also many locations important to the wizarding world, such as Gringotts Wizarding Bank and Ollivanders. Diagon Alley is also the location of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, established by Fred and George Weasley shortly after leaving Hogwarts.10 Known Locations "There's only one place we're going to get all this. Diagon Alley." 2nd Hand Brooms A shop that sells used broomsticks. Amanuensis Quills A shop in Diagon Alley that sells quills. It is next to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions shop. Apothecary A store located at North Side, Diagon Alley which supplies merchants with ingredients for potion-making. Apothecary 1 Broomstix A shop that sells broomsticks. Eeylops Owl Emporium A pet shop located in Diagon Alley that sells owls and various other things needed for the care of owls, like Owl Treats. It sells a variety of breeds, including Screech, Barn, Tawny, Brown, and Snowy. Diagon Alley - Eeylops Owl Emporium Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour It was owned and operated by Florean Fortescue, and was located at Diagon Alley. Florean Fortescues 1 Flourish and Blotts A popular bookshop in Diagon Alley where most Hogwarts students purchase their schoolbooks. Flourish and Blotts 1 Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop is located in Diagon Alley. Fred and George, and Lee Jordan stocked up on Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks.8 Gambol and Japes 1 Gringotts Wizarding Bank Gringotts is the only known bank of the wizarding world. It was created by the goblin Gringott. It is located in Diagon Alley and is owned and run by Goblins. In addition to storing money and valuables for wizards, one can go there to exchange Muggle money for wizarding money.28917 Gringotts bank Healer Shop The Healer of this shop altruistically offered free treatment at her healing station, seeing it as her duty. Healershop Junk shop A shop that sells secondhand items such as broken wands, lopsided scales, etc.81718 Junk Shop 2 The Leaky Cauldron A popular Wizarding pub in London. It is the entrance to Diagon Alley. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions Sometimes simply referred to as Madam Malkin's, it is a shop in Diagon Alley. Students get their Hogwarts school uniforms there, and also dress robes, travelling cloaks, and the like. Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions Located at 275 Diagon Alley, this shop helps witches getting rid of "warts and worse".20 Magical Menagerie One of the shops where students buy their pets and supplies. Obscurus Books Located at 18a Diagon Alley, Obscurus is a Wizarding book publisher. Its range of titles include the popular Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Ollivanders Ollivanders is the sole wand shop of Diagon Alley. Peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.. The shop's display consists of a solitary wand laying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. The shop is tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands are piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place has a thin layer of dust about it. Shoptage's Cauldron Shop A shop that sells cauldrons. Quality Quidditch Supplies A shop in Diagon Alley. Its main products are things having to do with Quidditch such as Quaffles, Bludgers, and broomsticks. Rosa Lee Teabag A teashop located in Diagon Alley as well as in Hogsmeade. Scribbulus Writing Instruments A shop that sells ink and presumably other stationary items (quills, parchment). Second-Hand Bookshop A shop that sells second-hand books. Slug & Jiggers Apothecary This is where students buy their potion ingredients. Sugarplum's Sweets Shop A shop that sells confections. TerrorTours Located at 59 Diagon Alley, TerrorTours is presumably a travel agency for wizards and witches. The Ministry Press A publishing house affiliated to the Ministry of Magic. The Daily Prophet's main office Presumably where the Daily Prophet newspapers are printed. Twilfitt and Tatting's Twilfitt and Tatting's is a wizarding clothing shop located in Diagon Alley. Given that it is favoured by elitist pure-blood witch Narcissa Malfoy, it is probably an upmarket shop. Located at 93 Diagon Alley, it is a joke shop owned by Fred and George Weasley. It sells practical joke objects, such as Extendable Ears, a Reusable Hangman, and Fred and George's special WonderWitch products, such as love potions and ten-second pimple remover. There is also a section of Muggle magic tricks in honour of their father Arthur. They're not big sellers, but they do fairly well.10 Whizz Hard Books Located at 129B Diagon Alley. Whizz Hard Books is a Wizarding book publisher. Its range of titles include the popular Quidditch Through the Ages and Hairy Snout, Human Heart.25 Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment A miscellaneous equipment shop. Various Stalls and Peddlers There are a variety of street peddlers who take up space in between shops out on the main thoroughfare of Diagon Alley. Included are a flower vendor, a vendor who is selling roasted chestnuts, and a jewellery vendor. The words "Diagon" and "Alley" when pronounced together, produce the word "diagonally" which is most probably the origin of the name "Diagon Alley". When Harry mispronounced the name due to inhaling a mouthful of ash, he landed in a fireplace in nearby Knockturn Alley.